Xfiles Rise and Fall of a smoking man part 1
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a mutated skull sighting in New Mexico. Are more people to blame than are being held responsible?


Scully stepped out of the hospital a plaster on her brow.

"Scully are you ok? I can't believe that jerk did that to you!" Mulder said examining her head stroking it with his hand.

"Mulder, I'm fine, it's a scratch. Thanks for the flowers, tulips though."

"Oh god, sorry your allergies!" Mulder said realising with his head down.

"Look Scully, if you're up to it I need to show you something."

"Go on" Scully said. Mulder pulled a case file out of his brief case.

"Mulder this case was closed years ago there's nothing here, there is no chance I'm looking into this!"

Mulder smiled his dimples creasing his good looking face.

"Something re-opened. A kid in New Mexico found something, well a family from where the test sites where. They all died due to extreme radiation exposure. Well nothings left besides bones but the skulls are mutated or so the kid claims. Well anyway the next day this skull ended up in his bathroom." He opened the car door for Scully as he walked out.

"So I guess were off to New Mexico."

"You know me only to well." He kissed Scully's cut brow.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

Outside radiation testing area

New Mexico

1.45pm

Scully stepped out the suns rays beating against her face glimmering on her red hair.

Mulder stepped out after her closing the door behind her. Mulder pulled a face as the empty village in front of him stood there desolate.

"Miserable place?" Scully asked Mulder.

"Looks like. This boy's house should be above a bar near here."

They stepped forward their stood the place they were looking for. Mulder went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

An elderly women came to them.

"Can I help you folks?" her frail voice said.

"Yes we're with the FBI I'm special agent Mulder and this is special agent Scully. We're here in connection with a skull, does this make any sense."

"Yes it does about time, I'll go get Josh."

"Josh!" The women called. A small boy stood in the door way wearing a bright blue t-shirt. The women explained to the boy and saw them through to the lounge.

"I found some bones a few days ago and this skull, one I remembered from the site a few days ago. It has this mark on its chin." The boy pointed out handing the skull to Mulder.

"Is there any reason this could have turned up in your bathroom?" Mulder asked the boy levelling to his size.

"No."

"Ok, well son, do you know this skull, is from a testing area, from years back a radiation testing site where people were genetically altered. It's nothing bad." She said smiling at the boy with her hand on his shoulder. They got nothing out of the boy and decided to head back to the car and get a motel.

"What do you mean you only have the one room?" Scully said to the man behind the desk.

"Sorry ma is that a big problem? It's a double bed I'm afraid too?"

"It's ok; I just don't want to be in this same room as his feet." She said in a serious voice.

They carried their bags up to the room.

"There is nothing wrong with my feet Dana."

"You can say that you live with them, hang on you just called me Dana? You never call me Dana?"

"I know weird huh?" They both sat on the end of the bed and Mulder turned on the TV 'tales of the mystery and imagination' was on.

"Ooh mini bar?" Scully said smiling at Mulder removing her coat and placing it on a chair by the bed.

"You know Skinner isn't going to pick up that tab." Mulder said smiling.

"Well I will!" Scully said.

"Let's get drunk" Mulder said laughing watching the TV. Scully pulled out two glasses.

"Ok not much to choose red or white? Whisky, scotch and what looks like Sherry!"

"Wine, red" he said engrossed on the TV.

"That makes two of us!" She poured the glasses and handed one to Mulder.

"Is there anything else on we work with this?" He flicked the remote like a typical male. Dominating the TV.

"It's so weird I was sent to work with you to debunk your work, and now we're best friends."

"Best friends?"

"Yeah, you are my best friend Mulder." She said smiling.

"You're my best friend" he said. They both laughed.

"You and my nerds of course."

"I don't know for nerds those guys are pretty cool. Langley's fun"

"Well they certainly think a lot of you" he said laughing.

"Yeah they think I'm 'hot'"

"Why say it like that, you are hot" He said at this point they were both tipsy and drinking more.

After drinking a lot at this point Mulder and Scully were lying on the bed with the glasses next to them laughing away to themselves.

"Oh god it's midnight." Mulder said looking at the alarm.

"Well bed time early start tomorrow."

"I'll just get changed" She said smiling and entering the bathroom with her over night bag.

"Oh Scully come on, best friends and you can't get naked in front of me?"

"You wish" she said smiling. She walked in the bathroom got in the shower and got ready for bed. She tied her hair back as she realised she was in the same bed with Mulder and didn't want her wet hair to drip. She climbed into bed in which Mulder was already in.

"If you're my best friend do one thing, kiss me?" he said smiling in her face.

"Mulder you're drunk shut up." She pecked in on the lips and said.

"Happy?" she said smiling.

"No" he laughed like a drunk teenager. That of which he'd been acting all night. Scully was no better. She kissed him properly that of which he'd wanted. His hand moved down her silk pyjamas.

"Night Mulder." She said turning round.

"Tease." He put his arms around her neck and fell asleep.

Scully awoke to Mulder looking at her asleep. He pretended he was trying to wake her.

"Morning drunk" he said.

"Coming from you?" she laughed.

"Oh god" She looked at the clock it said 11am.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I just woke up myself." She got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh god my head." She took her suitcase and walked in. Shortly after she stepped out dressed and ready to leave.

New Mexico Dessert

Skull site

12pm.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything a clue a print." Mulder picked up a bone and showed it to Scully.

"I'll have to test this when we get back, it doesn't look human but it doesn't look animal I'll send it off to the lab." They walked and looked around the dusty hot desert.

"So motel in the mean time?"

"Looks that way Mulder were stuck."

"Food, I'm hungry." Mulder said pointing at a restaurant. In the town which they had headed back to.

'The space café' it said above it.

"Your sort of place spooky?"

"Don't call me spooky, Scully" she laughed. They ordered and sat down.

"This is sort of a vacation" he said laughing.

"Yeah it is food, motel, and drink, you wanting me to kiss you." She said looking down at the menu.

"Drink does strange things to me" he said.

"I don't know Mulder it all looks like crap."

"Excuse me, can I ask whys it called the space café?"

Scully rolled her eyes.

"Well legend says that years back little green men came here." A man said smiling. He winked at Scully.

Alien Tour

New Mexico

3.30pm

"I don't know Mulder, this just seems like a cheap hill billy way of getting money out of people."

"Of course it is Scully, but I think there's more than just folk law here we found a bone that cannot be explained you tell me?" He smiled at her.

"So back to the motel?"

"Hell yeah, Getting drunk with you is fantastic."

They headed back to the motel in Mulders car. Scully began to realise something.

"That skull, hang on a second. Do you remember a case a while ago with a 'Frankenstein's monster' as people thought it were?"

"Yes!"

"I remember the x-ray from his skull, they were identical."

"Are you telling me it's the same guy?"

"Yes I think so it wasn't to far from here can we check it out tomorrow?"

"No problem we'll look him up back at the motel."

"You just want to go to the motel so you can get in the double bed with me again admit it?" Mulder laughed at Scullys suggestion.

Motel Room

9.29pm

New Mexico

Mulder sat in his own room at this point that he'd managed to get hold of due to availability. He didn't like it alone on his laptop he wished he was in the room with Scully. He lay down sat in his boxer shorts bored watching another episode of tales of the unexpected a loud knock at the door startled him.

"Who is it?"

"Scully, can I come in?"

"Just a second" Mulder pulled on his stone wash denim jeans and opened the door with no top on.

Scully raised her eyebrows holding up two glasses wine and a lot of chocolate.

"You busy?"

"No, but I've found something that might interest you."

"What is it Mulder."

"A case file on 'the great Mutato. He moved to New Mexico with his father a few years ago and because of his condition he died. So looks like you were right Scully."

"So there are no x files here?"

"Doesn't look like it, but for some reason I'm not certain." Mulder said as Scully looked into his deep hazel eyes.

"The lone gunmen called they also found something to do with tests still being carried out here. By the government and they all lead back to one person a certain chain smoking friend of ours." She couldn't listen to what Mulder was saying she looked down and noticed the skin on his right shoulder was peeling as if to sun exposure.

"Mulder, have you been sun bathing your peeling." She said brushing and peeling the skin of his shoulder.

"No, maybe it has something to do with these tests." They noticed that Mulder was holding Scully. She looked up at him. Her little stature buried in his. They found themselves kissing a bigger better kiss than the night before she lay down on the bed not conscious still kissing him. They had no idea what they were doing.


End file.
